Today's society places increasing value on the ability of a person to have stylish hair. One of the principle means of achieving a stylish hairstyle is to have one's hair display a variety of colors and patterns. However, implements used to apply hair dyes often limit the patterns in which the hair dye can be applied. For example, it is known to apply hair dye to hair using a brush having bristles. However, this application technique causes the hair to be displaced by the bristles as they move along the surface of the hair. Accordingly, this system does not permit, for example, straight lines to be created in a person's hair, particularly when the straight line is not parallel with the hair strands. This shortcoming precludes the ability to form intricate, attractive and unique hairstyles using differently colored hair dyes.
Moreover, existing techniques for applying hair dye require the use of applicators requiring a high level of skill. Moreover, existing applicators frequently require significant time to create the desired pattern and clean up after use, which adversely impacts a professional hairstylists ability to make efficient use of time.